eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Revelation
Starting the Quest *Speak with Pearl Honeywine, a social anthropologist in Qeynos Harbor, or with Mareva D'Iniv in North Freeport. Steps # Head to Surveyor Menak in the Commonlands (+43.42, -24.04, -883.34) to get information about the Roekillik mining operations. # She sends you to Miner Razcsko in the Thundering Steppes. He is outside of the Rumbler Caves entrance (+981.07, -22.71, +1200.19). # As it turns out, he is not very helpful and so the next step is to search for hints. This depends on the quester's level. This zone is Bloodskull Valley for characters up to level 30, the Mysterious Mine in Zek (-169.81, -17.49, -196.11) for characters level 30-45, and the the Icy Dig, an instance of Permafrost, for characters higher than level 45. Bloodskull Valley Steps # NPCs in this zone are all Heroic, including several named ^^^Heroic NPCs. They can all see invis. There is also one named Epic x2 NPC. # There are two towers very close to the zone entrance. At the top of each of these towers is a table, with rolled-up parchment on them. Clicking on the parchment completes a step of the quest. Be sure to do both towers. # At the top of each tower is a named NPC who can see invis. It is possible to sneak up the stairs with invis active, get behind and below the NPC (while staying on the stairs), and then adjusting the camera angles to let you click on the rolled up parchment without being seen by the NPC. Going all the way up the stairs will alert the NPC, who will attack you. # The third parchment is on the roof of a stone building west of the towers. There are three stone buildings: Two large, one small. The one with the parchment is one of the large buildings, and it's the one nearest the lake. There is another see-invis named NPC on the roof, next to the parchment. Icy Dig Steps # At the zone in is a mob called a roekillik watcher; he will immediately call an alarm and run off deeper into the area -- if he is killed quickly, only a few miners will respond but if he is not, the whole area will soon be piling on. The Roekillik miners can be a challenge, even when grey, and moving through the area sets of charges which have a nasty stifle on them. # Explosive powder must be looted from the Roekillik miners and used to blast a hole through the wall blocking off Vox's Chamber. (Stand as close as possible to the wall and "use" the blasting powder.) Once the wall comes down, there are two Roekillik watchers who will summon more mobs to attack unless they are quickly killed. # Head to the Statue Room, blasting another wall in the process. Read the scroll at 146.69, 3.14, -451.35. There are two named Roekillik here (53^^^) who will attack. # Next to Alangria's Room (-169.81, -17.49, -196.11), blasting the wall out of the way on the way in, and read the scroll at -159.15, 3.14, -424.6. Again, there are two named Roekillik (53^^^) there who will attack. # Finally, head to +155, +3, -300. The way is blocked by Ghagan the Enforcer, a 57 Epic x 4 Frost Giant. (NOTE: The X-4 raid requires all parties to have access to enter raid zone.) Even if grey, he will attack. And he'll keep attacking. Even if you die and revive at the entrance to the zone, he'll immediately run there and re-engage. (Rest of this postponed due to death.) # Return to Mareva D'Iniv Rewards ???